Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 3 & 1 \\ 1 & -1 & 1 \\ 0 & 2 & 4\end{array}\right]$ $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-2 & -2\end{array}\right]$ Is $ F C$ defined?
In order for multiplication of two matrices to be defined, the two inner dimensions must be equal. If the two matrices have dimensions $( m \times  n)$ and $( p \times q)$ , then $ n$ (number of columns in the first matrix) must equal $ p$ (number of rows in the second matrix) for their product to be defined. How many columns does the first matrix, $ F$ , have? How many rows does the second matrix, $ C$ , have? Since $ F$ has a different number of columns (3) than $ C$ has rows (1), $ F C$ is not defined.